Kento of Hardrock
Kento Rei Fuan (秀麗黄 Shū Rei Fuan) is arguably the strongest member of the Ronin Warriors. He is also known as Kento of Hardrock, or Kongo no Shu. Kento is voiced by Jason Gray-Stanford in the TV series and Andrew Francis in the OAVs (Tomohiro Nishimura in the original Japanese version). In Portuguese-Brazilian Version, Kento is voiced by Sérgio Ruffino. Appearance and Personality Kento has dark blue hair and blue eyes. During the TV series, he wears a golden headband across his forehead, a yellow t-shirt, light colored pants, and sneakers. During Gaiden, he wears a white t-shirt, tan overalls, white sneakers, and a black hat. In Legend of the Inferno Armor, he starts off wearing a green pair of trunks and a vest type wetsuit top, he's surfing, then changes into a yellow sweater that says "Milkball" and dark pants. When they go to Africa, he wears a white shirt under a blue button down shirt with three quarter length sleeves, a safari vest, light colored pants, and gray sneakers. In Message, he wears a yellow t-shirt under a white, blue, and red sports jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes. Kento's Hardrock armor is orange. Kento is hot tempered and very stubborn, but he's also a loyal friend. Despite his family being rich, he doesn't act like a snob. His favorite sports are judo, kung fu, and rugby. He loves to eat, and talks about food a lot. He also likes arm wrestling with the machine at the arcade game center, mountain climbing, and Tai Chi Gen. He doesn't like Devil's tongue and swallow's nest (yes, they're food). Biography Family History Kento's ancestors immigrated from China during the Ching Dynasty. His family is part of a clan of many different families under the leadership of an elder known as Grandfather. He may or may not be Kento's biological grandfather. It is assumed that Kento will take over as clan leader when he retires. Early History The Rei Fuans are very prosperous. Kento's father, Chan Run, owns a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown that has expanded and become a restaurant chain. His mother, a martial arts master, taught him Chinese kung fu from an early age. Kento has four younger brothers and sisters: Rinfi (she's three years younger than Kento), Yun (he's five years younger), Mei Ryu (he's eight years younger), and Chun Fa (she's eleven years younger). As the oldest, Kento was expected to yield to his younger siblings. This lead to him pilfering food whenever he got the chance. He even drank spoiled milk once because he knew that yogurt was made from sour milk. The War with Talpa Gaiden The Legend of the Inferno Message Armor and Powers The story of an armor was passed down from Kento's ancestors. When he had reached the age of thirteen, Grandfather decided to test Kento to see if he was worthy of possessing it. During summer vacation, Kento, Rinfi, and Yun were given permission to visit the family resort where all the family treasures were kept safe. Several of the treasures were broken while they were looking around, but whether it was the fault of Kento's siblings or by the old lady who joined them on their journey is unknown. Either way, Kento intentionally broke a few of the treasures himself in order to take the fall. This allowed Kento to pass the test and the Armor of Hardrock appeared before him. The Hardrock Armor, or Kongo, is powered by the earth. The weapon is usually in the form of aa tetsubo (iron bo), with a naginata blade on one end. Other times, it takes the form of three joined nunchaku. The special attack of the armor is Gan Tessai (Iron Rock Crusher in the English dub), where Kento spins the bo over his head then aims one end towards the ground and causes a massive earthquake. Relationships Ryo of the Wildfire Cye of the Torrent Sage of the Halo Rowen of the Strata Mia Yuli Gallery Civilian Clothing Sub-Armor The Hardrock Armor Attacks Iron Rock Crusher Random Trivia *Out of all the Ronin Warriors, Kento's family situation is the most typical. *When Cye journeyed home to visit his mother between the two battles with Talpa, the reason Kento decided to join him because he knew the area where Cye lived was famous for hagiyaki. Kento thought hagiyaki was food, but it's actually a type of pottery. See also * The Nine Armors Citation *Theria.net, Yoroiden Temple Category:Characters Category:Heroes